


Carnival Lights

by ChucklesDaHorse



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Based on a fan comic, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Read the comic first, Zistopia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesDaHorse/pseuds/ChucklesDaHorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA the shitty fan-fanfiction that started it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Lights

**Author's Note:**

> (Probably) Necessary Pre-Reading: https://zistopia.com/archive
> 
> Takes place after 51.2.
> 
> (Thank you, Witty.)

“Aaaaand _here_ is where the magic happens!”

“…”

“Well? Impressive, isn’t it?”

“…Not really, no.”

“…Well, _I_  like it. The couch is comfy.”

“Mm. Why _is_  there a couch in here?”

“Gotta have some place for customers to wait for services, don’t you think?”

“Services?”

“Yeah, customer services! Lost and found, medical bay, any help a mammal could need, all right here!”

“You said this was the master control room.”

“It is! Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of multitasking, Lieutenant?”

“…Did you say this is supposed to be a medical bay–”

“Hey, switch on that lamp by the couch for me, why don’t ya?”

“Wh– Sure.”

“Alrighty, let’s see… Just give me a second, and… Okay, ready!”

“Um, for what?”

“ _Lights out!_ ”

“Gah! Why did you–”

“Relax. Look out the window.”

“What?”

“Oh come on, Hopps, what happened to trusting me with your life?”

“Okay, okay, I just wanted to know what– what…”

“Pretty, isn’t it?”

“…”

“Wow, literally speechless. I didn’t think you’d be so impressed, Lieutenant. I’m starting to think you might actually _like_  being brought into dark, sketchy places surrounded by predators-”

“This is beautiful.”

“…Thank you. I’m glad you like it.”

“How did you get that many lights?”

“My ex. Anything technical you see in here, you can be sure she had some say in how it worked into the place.”

“Your _ex_  helped you build this place?”

“Mm-hmm. Nice vixen. She’d like you, maybe. If you weren’t, y’know, prey.”

“…What are they for?”

“Well, in a perfect world, night shifts. I wanted this place to be open twenty-four seven, always available for anyone to come and blow off some steam! Never got the staff size before things went south, of course, but I was getting there! Ah, it would have been fantastic. People enjoying the games, kits chasing Finn around in his sheep’s costume, couples strolling through the park on their first dates. All of them collarless. And all under the glow of thousands of glimmering lights…”

“…Nick…”

“…Sorry, didn’t mean to drift off like that. They’re just… really pretty lights.”

“They are. They’re amazing.”

“…Then let’s enjoy them!”

“Huh?”

“How ‘bout a drink? We can relax, stretch out on the couch, watch the lights. I’ll tell you about all the things you prey folk messed up for me, it’ll be fun!”

“I don’t–”

“Are you about to tell me that _you_ , someone who’s never taken a day off of dealing with murderers, psychopaths, and slippery-yet-devilishly-handsome idiots like me, don’t drink? Because I’d sooner believe Honey’s sheep conspiracy theories.”

“…One drink.”

“Haha, _excellent_! Pop a squat on the couch, I’ll check the fridge!”

“…”

“Hmm… Well, what’ll it be? We have… light beer?”

“…”

“…”

“…Is that it?”

“Yep!”

“Then I guess I’ll have that.”

“Excellent choice! Think I’ll have one myself. Heads up!”

“Hey!”

“Ooh, nice reflexes there!”

“Pfft. You throw like a fox.”

“And _you_ catch like someone used to getting pegged in the face with stuff. Scootch.”

“Mm.”

“Ah, that’s nice. Was I right about the couch or what?”

“It’s pretty comfy.”

“It’s even better to lie down on. Best place to nap in the whole city!”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

“Heh. Anyways, cheers, big ears!”

“… _Blech_.”

“ _Mm_. Yeah, wow.”

“That’s _terrible_.”

“Yep, that’s six month-old beer, alright. Sorry about that. Shoulda checked it.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“…So. What now?”

“Hmm?”

“I helped you with your case, saved your life, got saved in return—thanks again for that, by the way—had a _lovely_  stay at your cozy little burrow, and now I’ve shown you what got me arrested. Now… what? We’ll just… part ways, I guess?”

“…I…”

“I mean, what alternative is there? Even if there’s more to this case than just a crazy panther like you said, you don’t need me for it.”

“Nick…”

“Hell, you could just get up and go right now, leave me here on this couch, watching these dumb, twinkling lights, and once you’re out of the warehouse you’ll never have to even _think_ of me again.”

“Nick.”

“And I’ll go back to… Well, actually, I can’t go back to running this place, the police already know about it. The only way they’d ever let me run it is if we keep the collars on. But that was the whole point… Shit, what am I gonna _do_?”

“ _Nick_.”

“…”

“I’m not going to leave you.”

“…Why?”

“…I don’t want to.”

“Hopps…”

“I was wrong, Nick.”

“Hey-”

“After everything that’s happened this—god, only this _week_ –

“Really just the weekend, if you think about it-”

“–I can’t imagine just going back to the way things were before I started this case… Before I met _you_.”

“As flattering as that sounds, Lieutenant, I don’t think your career is worth risking for a chomper like me-”

“What, like I haven’t already done that? Coming here, taking the day off for the first time _ever_ , taking off your collar every chance I can, even just having you around me? A week ago, I _never_  would have done any of that! But… you did something to me, Nick. You _changed_  me.”

“…I don’t know what to say.”

“And I mean it when I say thank you. Thank you for changing me. Thank you for throwing my life out of whack.”

“…”

“…And don’t call yourself a chomper anymore. Please.”

“…Okay.”

“I mean, it’s not even _true_ , is it? Everything we say about predators, everything we’ve done to them… it’s all a  _lie_.”

“Yeah, for the most part.”

“There aren’t any instincts telling you to tear any prey you see to shreds. There’s no reason to force collars on you like you’re prisoners. It’s all _us_ , just telling each other these horrible things are true, because…”

“You’re afraid.”

“ _No._  No.”

“…”

“…I am not afraid of you, Nick Wilde. And I never will be.”

“…I know.”

“You are not a monster. You’re not even a criminal.”

“Hate to disagree with you there-”

“Then don’t. You didn’t deserve to be locked up, not for making this place.”

“Technically it was for taking off collars with an illegal key.”

“You wanted to give predators some _relief_. A break from the shitty, _shitty_  lives they all have to suffer through because of us. Someplace they could just be themselves. And you were arrested for it.”

“Lieutenant…”

“No, don’t you _dare_  say you deserved it! You are a better mammal than anyone I’ve ever known, and don’t you ever believe for a _second_  that you aren’t!

“Hopps…”

“I mean, what kind of ‘monster’ would make something as beautiful as  _this_? Or, or take care of a poor, reclusive badger who lost everything she ever loved?”

“ _Judy_ …”

“…Or tell a _cop_ , one of the same people who ruined all of this for him, a cop that isn’t even wanted or appreciated by her own colleagues, who can’t get an ounce of recognition for her work just because she’s a bunny, that she’s _amazing_ …”

“Judy… Don’t–”

“I-It’s okay. I’m not on duty…”

“…”

“… _Mm_.”

“…Oh my god…”

“ _Nick_ …”

“No. No no no-”

“What– But you–”

“We _can’t_ , Judy. We– We just–”

“…”

“…It would _ruin_ you.”

“…But you want me.”

“ _Want_ –I– That doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does. That’s the _only_  thing that matters.”

“…Even if I did–”

“ _Do you not?”_

“–it can’t work. Not between… _us_.”

“…Look at me.”

“…”

“ _Nick. Wilde. Look at me._ ”

“Hey, what are you-”

“Why? Why can’t it work?”

“Is that a serious question?”

“ _Nick_ …”

“Okay, where do I start? How about, oh, say, the fact that you’re a cop?”

“And?”

“And, that the stupidest thing you could do in that position is get involved with one of your own arrests! Who is a _predator_! Who will lose you your job if anyone gets even _slightly_ suspicious of you!”

“And?”

“ _And_ , have you ever considered that someone who wears a _fucking handicap_  might not be the best guy to get in bed with?”

“Oh, you mean _this_  fucking handicap? The one I can take off any time I feel like since I have a key for it because, oh yeah, _I’m a cop_?”

“Y– Wh–”

“I’m touched, though. You might be the only mammal I know who actually cares about my job besides me.”

“…I do care. That’s why I won’t let you ruin your life. Not for me.”

“…Just tonight, then.”

“…What?”

“While we’re here. While I have the day off. While there’s still no reason for anyone to suspect anything.”

“…”

“That’s what this place is for, isn’t it? We can be ourselves here. No collars. No judgment. No _fear_.”

“…”

“Just you, and me, and the dumb, twinkling lights…”

“…”

“…Jesus Capybara, Nick, just _kiss me alread_ -”

“ _Mmph_.”

“ _ _Mmmm_ …_”

“… _Ack._ ”

“What– What–”

“You taste like the beer.”

“Oh my _god_ -”

“No, it’s okay. You make it taste good…”

“Just-”

“ _Mmm_ …”

“Ah! _Nick_ …”

“ _Judy_.”

“Ah… T-Take your shirt off…”

“Mm, _just_ my shirt?”

“ _Shut up. And take it off_.”

“ _Hmm_ …”

“Oh god, your _fur_ …”

“ _Mrrrr_ …”

“Oh, you smell so fucking _good_ …”

“ _Uhn_ … _Jesus_ , Judy–”

“ _Ah!_ Your _claws_ , Nick–”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry-”

“Harder.”

“…What?”

“ _Harder_ , Nick. I want to _feel_  them.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, dammit! Rip my fucking clothes off with them!”

“Heh… Sounds like you really _do_ want to have a ‘wild time.’”

“I swear to _gahhh oh Jesus Nick_ …”

“Like that?”

“Oh god _yesss_ …”

“ _Rrr_ … You’re so _warm_ , Judy…”

“Nick?”

“Mm?”

“ _Turn the lamp off._ ”

“With _pleasure_ , Lieutenant.”

* * *

They wake up spooning under her trench coat, however many hours later, and for a minute they lay there and bask in the glow of each other and the thousands of technicolor lights glimmering in the darkness of the warehouse.

Eventually, Judy pulls her head back (even though his fur is warm and inviting and oh his _musk_ ) so she can smile up at him and say, “You were right about the couch.”

His smirk makes her heart flutter. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Best sleep I’ve had in years.” She runs her fingers through the fur on his cheeks. He wants to retort, but right now he’s fixated on just how _blue_  her eyes are, and wondering how he never noticed this before. So he stays quiet.

They dress that way, only glancing at each other every once in a while. Or, rather, Judy dresses while Nick enjoys one last minute of warmth under the trench coat. Whenever their eyes meet, they smile and blush, not with embarrassment but with a nervous warmth that neither can help but savor as it simmers in their chests.

Nick sits up, letting the trench coat slide off him. He watches Judy slip into her outfit, tracing the path her paw had made a minute ago with his own.

 _A bunny_ , he thinks. _What would my mother say?_

She catches him staring and smirks. “Saying goodbye?” she teases, wiggling her hips at him as she draws the waistline of her pants up past her tail.

He snickers to hide the _jolt_ that runs through him when she does this. He scratches his chest, but really he’s checking to make sure his pulse is still there, because _god_  this bunny is doing something to him. Just seeing her standing there and _smiling_ at him makes him feel like his collar’s going off–

He stops. Lifting a paw to his neck, he rubs the fur there, feels where the collar’s spikes have left permanently bent hairs after years and years of parting them to press into his skin.

__That’s an old wives’ tale. My dad swore by it, but–_ _

_Don’t listen to him, Nick. Your pa’s a hopeless romantic._

_…That was loud._

_Nicky, you are going to be one lucky fox if you ever get to love a vixen as much as I love your mother._

_I wish to be zapped to **death**._

_–but I’ve never actually seen it happen.  
_

“Judy?”

“Mm?” She turns, adjusting her collar.

He stares at her and through her. “…There’s this story my dad told me, when I was a kid…”

She lowers her arms, worried by his expression. “Yeah?”

“When he came back from the war, my mom was waiting for him. When they saw each other… they screamed.”

“…Screamed?”

“Pops always said that was what happened when a fox sees his soulmate. My mom passed it off as an old wives’ tale, and I believed her, but…”

She knows where he’s going with this, and prays it’s dark enough in the room that he can’t see her blushing.

“When I found you again, back at the burrows…”

“Nick…”

He stares into her eyes, and the space between them seems to vanish.

“…I yelled your name pretty loud.”

The silence that follows is suffocating. Nick feels something not unlike pressure in his chest (and his arms, and his legs, and his _throat_ ) and he wonders if he’s hallucinating the way he did earlier, when Judy pretended–

_But she **didn’t**  pretend, **did**  she?_

He wonders for a second what’s going to happen once they leave the warehouse. He immediately decides he doesn’t want to think about that, and forces himself instead to pray she gets what he’s trying to say, even though he’s being such an idiot about it. He doesn’t know why, it’s never been this tough to just relax around her, but suddenly he just _can’t_ , the words won’t come, and he thinks,  _what in god’s name is she doing to me_ –

She cups his jaw in her paws, runs her fingers through his fur again, and kisses him, softly.

Nick’s mind goes _blank_.

She brings his muzzle down, rests it against her chest, and wraps her arms around him.

“Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: http://theunrealhorseman.tumblr.com/post/144615225857/carnival-lights


End file.
